1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dispenser for wire bag tie closure strips. Plastic bags such as waste basket liners and food storage bags are marketed in packages including a series of interconnected wire bag tie closure strips. When utilizing these plastic bags, it is difficult to remove only one closure strip from these series of interconnected closure strips. Additionally, these closure strips are frequently misplaced and thus become unavailable when urgently needed. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a dispenser adapted to conveniently store and dispense these wire bag tie closure strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dispensers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a dispenser is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,863, which issued to J. Paxton on Dec. 24, 1968. This patent discloses a dispenser for plastic bags and attached closure strips. Each plastic bag of a stack is provided with an adhesively attached individual wire bag closure strip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,251, which issued to K. Barnett on Feb. 27, 1973, discloses a combined package and dispenser for rolled plastic bags. A bag roll is enclosed within a container and the container has die cut openings on one face to pass the heads of nails driven into a wall for supporting the container upon the wall. The bags may be drawn through an opening in the container. A pair of combined end plates and roll supports are positioned in the container at opposite ends of the roll for reinforcing and rotatably supporting the roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,400, which issued to K. Klenz et al on Dec. 11, 1973, discloses a clipping device for forming a closure around the neck of a bag. Clips are supplied to the apparatus in the form of an elongated pre-stamped strip of planar sheet material which is wound on a supply reel. Individual clips are cut from the strip by a punch, which in cooperation with a die, applies the clip around the neck of a bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,139, which issued to J. Turner on Dec. 31, 1974, discloses a colored twist tie to provide an air tight closure for one end of a plastic bag. The tie strip is color coded for indicating the processing date of the packaged product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,294, which issued to W. Pfizenmaier on Aug. 10, 1976, discloses a closure strip for plastic bags which are cut from an elongated web. Each closure strip comprises one or more wire elements extending longitudinally of the strip and a large flat area on which information about the packaged contents may be provided.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a dispenser suitable for home usage by consumers in dispensing wire bag tie closure strips. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices provide a dispenser which utilizes a carefully dimensioned slotted feed roller for dispensing a series of interconnected closure strips in a one at a time manner. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of dispensers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such dispensers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.